


【翻譯】靈魂的另一半會在恰好的時間到來

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is too smart for his own good, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>靈魂伴侶AU。世界上所有人都擁有與靈魂伴侶相同的記號。當滿十八歲時，將會被要求/鼓勵去把你的記號登記註冊，而當系統裡有與你相匹配的紀錄時，將會幫你安排一場會面。伊格西既興奮又有點緊張，因為他幾乎立刻就找到他的匹配對象了－他的靈魂伴侶或許就住在他附近。梅林很驚訝－已經過了那麼長的時間了，他都以為他的靈魂伴侶在他註冊之前就已經死了。這一切在剛開始時很順利，他們漸漸認識彼此並落入愛河。唯一的問題是梅林身懷疑個大秘密－他身在金士曼的工作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】靈魂的另一半會在恰好的時間到來

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Soulmate Always Arrives Precisely On Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927119) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



伊格西覺得有那麼點諷刺，他居然為了逃避去見護士而裝病。但他想要一天就好，那記號只屬於自己的一天。難道大家都不了解當你一覺醒來然後砰地身上就多出一道新的永恆的疤痕時，那會怎麼攪亂一個孩子的腦袋嗎，噢還有，那將會是會心一擊，如果你在當天結束前就知道誰將與你共度剩餘的人生。你認為他們會記得當初的感覺，記得是如何一覺醒來後世界改變，但並沒有，他們只是對你大驚小怪或是只想著把報告填好然後把你扔進資料庫，越快解決越好。

他們從沒告訴你，如果你一輩子都沒找到你的配對或是你的配對已經死了或是不想要你或是在等到你之前就已經與他人相愛的話，你該怎麼辦。相反的他們只是將一張照片與一段對你的記號的描述，你的名字、性別以及生日輸入並上傳，然後你會等到一通電話或是一封信告訴你搭拉～這就是你的下半人生。

但他沒在他媽媽帶著一個擠滿鮮奶泡並插上蠟燭的鬆餅，唱著生日快樂歌把他叫醒時將這些說出口。他只是向她道謝之後表示自己感覺不太舒服，想跟學校請假一天。

至少他媽媽意識到了他的煩惱。「就一天。」她說。

伊格西點點頭。她將鬆餅留下後離開了，當他拿起它時發現盤子底下塞了一張禮物卡。他咧嘴微笑，看來他能得到一雙新球鞋。

但首先，首先他必須先瞧它一眼。

他慢吞吞地吃掉了鬆餅，將盤子放到一旁。滑下床站到他的鏡子前。記號們全都長的不同，風格差異極大。有些長得像是生得很複雜的胎記。他媽媽的像是一個刺青，像是精心設計過的波浪。有些長的像招牌商標，而有些像是疤痕。

在電影或書裡，擁有越美麗的記號將擁有越美好的關係，更平和，兩人更有默契。一個醜陋的記號－當然你就是那個反派了。

伊格西檢查著自己，然後在臀部上找到它。他摸了摸，感受它在皮膚上的凸起，皮膚上的一道疤。他花了好一會兒才意識到那其實確實看起來像是個什麼，像是個準星。他有了一個長得像是來福槍準星的疤痕在屁股上。

一個死亡的象徵，一個令肌膚醜陋的記號。伊格西笑了，正如他預期的，他就知道會成為他的靈魂伴侶的人不會好到哪裡去。

第二天他到學校去，將記號秀給護士看。她職務性的拍了張照，加上註解後輸入進資料庫。「現在你只需要等。」她說。

「要等多久？」伊格西問。

「最快的需要兩到三天，如果他們已經在系統裡的話，畢竟每天都有很多人滿十八並登記。」她微笑。「我等了兩年。同年，但他在美國，系統要花更多的時間到另一個國家尋找。但那是以前的事了，這幾年他們想辦法統一了系統，那大大縮短了等待時間。」

「很好，我有的是耐心。」護士微笑著塞了一根棒棒糖給他。

 

伊格西痛恨等待。

 

*****************************

 

梅林的私人電腦發出嗶嗶聲，但他暫時忽略掉它。他推了推眼鏡並看向螢幕。「哈利，可以請你大發慈悲的開始你的工作嗎？」

「我正在做啊。」哈利在穿過人群時說著。

「喔是嗎？」梅林問。「因為我很確定你現在應該是要已經進到後頭並正在破解保險箱。但我現在只看到你還在到處閒聊和吃著小點心。」

「你知道我做過多少次這種事了嗎？」

「是的我知道。這是我的工作的一部分。」梅林回答。「繼續。」

「然後，這個宴會有著我這些年來看過的最棒的食物，而我將要享受一下。宴會會持續到凌晨所以我還有的是時間。」哈利漫不經心地說著。

梅林翻了個白眼，知道沒什麼能讓哈利移動了，在他們有著優異品質的小點心的時候他沒辦法。他決定打開在他私人電腦一直發出通知聲的訊息。

他讀了那篇電子郵件。然後他再讀了一遍。他幾年前駭進了靈魂伴侶的資料庫並標記了自己的檔案。而現在它來了，他等了二十六年的字句：

成功匹配。立即聯絡。

「哈利。」梅林朝通訊器裡說。

「啥事，我忙著喝這真正上好的香檳。」哈利抱怨。

「我匹配到靈魂伴侶了。」梅林無法停止閱讀那幾個字。他隱約聽見玻璃杯被放下的聲音。

「任務將在一小時內完成。我早上就會回去。」哈利說完動身前往他的工作。

梅林盯著他的電腦，那會很容易的。他只需要一個點擊，然後他就能看見自己的匹配對象了，不需要等待官方來信通知他前往資料庫辦公室進行會面。二十六年的等待可以到此為止。他的手指猶疑不定地懸在面板上。

最後他轉身指引哈利完成剩下的任務。

當哈利闖入他的房子時他正小口喝著他的早餐咖啡。他被逗樂了，新的保全系統顯示哈利用了四分鐘才成功進入，新紀錄。他仍然想要雷射編碼哈利的DNA，但被切斯特駁回了，說是會有太多人想得到那筆資料。

「所以？」哈利問。

「所以什麼？」梅林反問。悠哉地再喝了一口他的咖啡。

哈利翻了翻他的眼睛。「不要廢話了。他叫什麼名字，是不是醜的只能當你靈魂伴侶了？他有通過安全審核嗎？」哈利幫自己倒了一杯後一屁股坐到梅林對面。

「我還沒看。」梅林說。

他等著。

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1 

 

嗯哼，沒有反應，他暗想。他看向哈利。「老天在上我這是終於讓哈利哈特實實在在的啞口無言了嗎？」依舊沒有回應。他朝哈利的臉拍了一張照。這似乎終於把那位特工從驚愕中喚醒。

「那好吧，你不看我看。」哈利站起身走向梅林的辦公室。梅林毫不擔心，他辦公室的門需要掌紋辨識。當聽見門被打開的卡嗒聲時他立刻衝下樓。

「我把我自己編進去了。」哈利邊打著字邊向他說。「讓我們來瞧瞧。」哈利靠回位子裡。

梅林待在門邊，等著哈利說些什麼，做些什麼。

等了五分鐘後梅林終於打破沉默。「那麼？」

「好消息，對方是男的。」

梅林鬆了口氣，他向來都只被男人吸引而長久以來一直害怕那一個人可能不是。

「而更好的消息是，我們得把你剩下的那點頭髮剃了。」哈利看著梅林說。「我們必須擺脫掉畢凱(Picard)了，現在就把它處理掉。這事你必須信我。」

梅林摸摸自己僅存不多的頭髮。「為什麼，這沒那麼糟吧。」

「梅林，我們必須剃光你的頭。把它們全弄走會讓你看起來年輕一點也更帥一點。而你的確必須看起來年輕一些。」哈利笑著。「年輕很多一些。」

梅林在接收到哈利的暗示時睜大了眼。「有多年輕？」

「他沒有錯過登記。而且他也不是位在資料庫到現在才與我們連上線的國家。他就位在我們城裡另一端，準時登記。」哈利看了一眼電腦。「差一天準時。」

「別跟我說是我想的那樣？」梅林驚恐的瞪著哈利。

「我就是在說你的靈魂伴侶三天前剛滿十八。」哈利開始大笑。「噢我的天，你的靈魂伴侶是個孩子。」哈利笑得更大聲了。

梅林走進房間坐進一張椅子裡。拿下眼鏡，掌根壓進雙眼。「這宇宙為什麼恨我？」他看向哈利。「它給了你做我最好的朋友。然後又給了我一個孩子做我的靈魂伴侶。我還以為他們是死了，或是沒有登記，但都不是，不他們只是還沒出生。」梅林痛苦呻吟道。

「我是個超完美可愛的你最好的朋友好嗎。」哈利一臉被冒犯到。「看看我還多找到好幾個微型晶片跟資料硬碟，還把它們都帶回來了，都是為了你。」

梅林揚起小小的微笑。「好吧，它們是挺不錯的禮物。」

哈利拍了下手。「好了我得去搞來剃刀跟其它那些什麼，你應該研究一下時下的年輕人都聽些什麼音樂，我知道現在嘻哈挺流行的。」哈利站了起來。「我們必須把你打扮得不那麼嚇人好去見這一位蓋瑞安文。」

在哈利唸出那名字後兩人都定住了。

「不，這不可能。」梅林說。「這不是個罕見的名字。」梅林走向並操作了一下電腦。「操我(Fuck me)，他是。他是李的兒子。」

哈利閉上雙眼。「狗屎狗屎狗屎，真他媽的狗屎。」他嘆了口氣，「我們必須在幫你裝扮得漂亮一點的同時想出一套故事。」

哈利把梅林拖進浴室，三十分鐘後兩人盯著鏡子裡的梅林瞧，他剩餘的頭髮已全被刮除。「好吧，沒變得比較漂亮。」

「我看起來就像個黑幫打手(mobster)。」

「或是連環殺人魔。」哈利熱心補充。「至少在這麼多年後終於擺脫它們了。這應該有代表點什麼。只是再也別穿西裝了，就穿毛衣吧。或許也換一副眼鏡？」

「又或許我收到信後不要去參加那場第一次會面？」梅林靜靜的說著。

「不，不你必須去，有必要的話我會把你捆好拖去的。」哈利說。他把頭髮們掃起來扔掉。「去沖個澡，把落身上的都洗掉。」梅林脫光後走到蓮蓬頭底下，沒人因赤身裸體而尷尬。「你必須去見他，並得到應有的結果。」

「為什麼？我才不管宇宙告訴我他是我的靈魂伴侶，他才十八歲，我該怎麼跟一個十八歲相處，他該怎麼跟我相處？我看見那數字了，我年紀比她媽都大。」梅林讓熱水沖著他的頭。

「因為我知道不管你怎麼否認，你一直都很想找到你的匹配對象。宇宙這麼安排必定有它的道理。」

「你才不相信這個。」

「但你相信，而這才是現在最重要的。」哈利回答。「你的官方通知信會在這兩天內寄到。到時候你會去見他。」

「然後向他說謊。」梅林說道。「他會問我做什麼工作，我會向他說謊。我會告訴他我認識他的父親，然後再說一些謊。再來會遇到我不定時且瘋狂的工作時間，我將再說更多謊。」梅林走出淋浴間並擦乾自己。「告訴我哈利，我們會有好結果嗎？」

「或許，你有點本末倒置了？」哈利建議。「或許，我們需要的就只是先去見他一面，然後我們再看要怎麼辦。如果你想要的話我們可以弄得像出任務一樣，讓我待在你的耳裡。」

「不了。」梅林說。「然後滾出我的浴室。」哈利離開留下他一人靜一靜。

一個十八歲的小子，他的父親犧牲自己拯救了他們的性命。

這將一點都不複雜。

 

**************************************************

 

伊格西瞪著他的通知信。他必須承認沒預料到這會這麼快。這代表著對方已經存在資料庫裡，並且就位在這個國家的某個角落。如果是在別國的話總是需要比較長的時間。他打開了信封，答案揭曉。

_ 蓋瑞安文先生， _

_ 恭喜您！ _

_ 很高興地通知您已找到您的靈魂伴侶，您的第一次會面安排在九月十五日星期五的下午四點三十分，地點... _

他快速掃過信件尋找真正重要的資訊。然後他看到了

 

**姓名：肖托布萊爾(Sholto Blair)**

** 性別：男 **

** 生日：1964/5/16 **

肖托。

 

他不知道那男人是不是討厭這名字跟他自己討厭蓋瑞一樣。他不介意對方是個男人，但他算了一下那生日。

44

天啊。他比老媽還老。老了四歲。喔老天啊他的靈魂伴侶的年紀剛好可以當老媽的對象。伊格西微微發抖，他不知道有沒有其他人也擁有這麼老的靈魂伴侶。他聽過最大的年齡差也只有七歲。

該死他在會面前絕對要將這點保密。

他媽知道他收到一封信了。他們很容易能猜到那是什麼。

「那麼寶貝，快點跟我說說！」蜜雪兒興奮的問著。 

「像你這種沒路用的東西也能擁有靈魂伴侶啊？」迪恩嘲諷道。蜜雪兒微微的搖了下頭。他們從不談論有關迪恩沒有靈魂伴侶記號的這件事。

「是啊。禮拜五在資料庫辦公室會面。」

「緊張嗎？」蜜雪兒將馬鈴薯遞給他。

伊格西沒看向他們，只是聳了聳肩。

「喂小子，你媽在問你問題。而且我想我們都很想知道答案。」迪恩用叉子指著伊格西。「快說。

「肖托。他叫做肖托。」伊格西說。

「娘娘腔的名字。」迪恩說。

「我覺得聽起來很帥。」蜜雪兒朝伊格西笑著答道。

「他四十四歲。」伊格西一時之間脫口而出。

蜜雪兒徹底震驚住了，而迪恩開始大笑。「你得到了一位老男人，一個他媽的怪老頭。我賭他一定是個肥佬。那種喜歡拐騙小孩的禿子，一定會想要你叫他爹地。」迪恩笑到岔氣。

伊格西怒氣沖沖的吃著飯，無視另外兩個人。

或許他乾脆不去會面了。

但他知道自己不會不去的。

 

******************************************************

 

梅林坐在"配對"房間裡。他們的協調員喋喋不休著他的情況有多特殊，說著他們從來沒遇過配對等待時間如此長的案例。

「是啊我想這一定會是個完美的聖誕晚會上的話題。」梅林的語氣有點過於冷硬了，那位可憐的女人瑟縮了一下。她一直都與梅林保持著至少幾英呎的距離並且確保他們之間至少存在一項家具。看來哈利提出的眼鏡與肩上帶有補丁的毛衣的主意對於"軟化形象"沒半點屁用。

「我很抱歉，只是有點緊張。二十六年的等待稍微過久了。」他試著微笑，但不知為何那女人看起來更害怕了。他走向一把椅子，拿出他的平板試著做點工作。

「我去拿點水，還有提供給伴侶會面的點心盤。很快就回來！」她試著表現出愉悅的模樣但活像逃命的離開了。

梅林繼續著手上的工作，試著找出入侵MI6的病毒的原始碼。 

「不好意思？」沒有敲門，梅林也太過專注於工作之中而沒聽見對方放輕的腳步聲。「我應該在這裡有場靈魂伴侶的會面？你是負責人，來防止我們一看見對方就逃跑對吧？」

梅林盯著那個小夥瞧。 

他仍有一點嬰兒肥。只有一點點。他很美。

「蓋瑞。」梅林開口。

「嗯，伊格西。」他說。「我比較喜歡別人叫我伊格西。」他環顧了一下房間。「所以這就是他們用來改變人們一生的房間蛤？他們應該選個更漂亮的壁紙。」

梅林輕輕的哼了一聲。「我想他們不想要這裡顯得太過舒適愜意。這裡沒有沙發只有椅子大概也基於相同理由。」 

「對耶，為什麼啊？」伊格西問。

梅林歪了下頭。「你猜猜。」

伊格西爆笑出聲。「我猜有些人可能會太過興奮。不過我今天應該不用擔心這點。」

「喔是嗎？」梅林問。

「是啊，我配到了個老男人不是嗎？」伊格西嘆了口氣坐到梅林對面。「不知道為什麼宇宙恨我，但上帝啊，他有可能是個會計，也可能是位牙醫。」

「那些職業有什麼問題嗎？」

「沒問題啦，只是...我也不知道...」

「如果你的靈魂伴侶是在裁縫鋪工作的話會更好還更糟？」梅林問。

「狗屎，一個天殺的裁縫師？」伊格西的皺眉。

「更糟，他管理電腦系統，製作目錄清單、線上訂單，維護網頁。」

「喔我的媽啊，我配到一個該死的IT宅？」伊格西驚恐的瞪著他。「他絕對是個整晚打電腦遊戲、在網路上大吼大叫的從沒滾過床的肥宅。」 

梅林咧開嘴。「喔相信我小子，我睡過的人還真不少。」

伊格西看著他對面的男人，然後意識到對方的身分。該死。「肖托？」 

「通常人們都叫我梅林。」梅林伸出手，伊格西握了上去。「一個再也擺脫不了的綽號。」

「嗨，梅林。」

「你好，伊格西。」 

女人帶著一個放滿點心的推車回來了，開始一連串關於靈魂伴侶的制式說明，並遞給他們幾本關於初次見到靈魂伴侶時該如何應對的小冊子。她接著要求兩人靠近一些好拍張配對照。「你們可使用這房間二十分鐘。祝你們愉快！」

伊格西看著那男人。「你耍我。」

「不。」梅林回答。「你先預設了我的身分，我只是順著你而已。本來可以在她回來時自然澄清的。」

「你跟我原來想像的樣子不同。」

「我猜也是。」梅林乾巴巴的回答。「至少你沒長得我擔心的那麼年輕。」 

伊格西怒瞪回去。「是啊，因為我超興奮想跟一個比我媽還老的怪老頭在一起。」

梅林嘆氣。「我不是那個意思－」

「別，沒關係。你不想要個孩子，我也不想要個該死的老爸，所以我們就都當作沒發生過這回事。」伊格西開始往外走。「我認識你的父親。」梅林從後面追上來。伊格西愣在原地。

梅林靠得更近一些。「李。他是個好人。」

「你不是來通知我們的那個人。不太記得那人的長相了，但我知道那不是你。」伊格西轉過身。

「那不是我，是哈利。我們都在同一個特別的...團隊裡，當時是個實地演練訓練，而你的父親為了救我們犧牲了自己的性命。」

「但你現在是個IT宅，退休了？」

「類似那樣。我只是想應該要讓你知道。」梅林拿起他的外套與平板，準備就此退出伊格西的生活

「你真的等你的靈魂伴侶等了二十六年？我算過了。」

「對。」梅林平淡地答道。

「不我的意思是，我知道你等了二十六年，但你是不是 _等了_ 。」伊格西追問。

「是。」梅林回答。「是的，我等了。我似乎駭進過系統好在官方寄信之前就知道我的配對出現在裡面了。」梅林輕輕笑出聲。「接著我緊張到我的同事哈利真的必須要四處找我。」

伊格西因另一個男人如此緊張不安的模樣微笑。「梅林，想去喝一杯嗎，或許我們能稍微聊聊？」 

「那是我的榮幸。」

「讚。」伊格西的笑容加大了。

 

***************

 

酒吧內很安靜，顯得他們倆更加沉默。梅林前去拿了兩杯酒後回到位子上。 

「啊，你喝酒嗎？」

「我是十八歲不是十二歲。」伊格西輕輕瞪了他一眼。

「是啊，當然。」梅林將比特酒(Bitters)放到他面前。兩人彼此乾瞪著眼。梅林張嘴試圖說些什麼，隨便什麼。

「別問我的未來規劃。」伊格西說。 

梅林閉回他的嘴。 

伊格西嘆氣。「聽著，我媽想為我做的很多，但看看這周圍都是些什麼。本來要放棄中等教育證書(GCSEs)(*1)的，但我是個白癡然後讀得還不錯。所以我應該會繼續完成高級學程(A Levels)(*2)。好處是這可以讓我離我繼父遠點。但我對這之後該做什麼毫無天殺的頭緒。」

「這沒什麼錯啊小子。」梅林平淡地回應。

他們沉默地喝了一會酒。「我想過或許可以像我爸一樣參加海軍陸戰隊。但老媽會瘋掉的。」伊格西脫口說道。 

「那是個好選擇。不過你還有時間去思考你真正想要什麼。你唸書的時候有做什麼工作嗎？」梅林問。

伊格西僵住了一秒，然後一口氣喝掉半杯他的酒。「呃，幫我繼父做點奇怪的工作。」他只願意說那麼多。「所以你怎麼從陸戰隊換到裁縫鋪去的？」

「撘上地鐵轉幾次車，最後穿過一道門。」

「哈哈。」伊格西乾笑兩聲，不過升起了小小的笑容。

「你微笑的樣子很好看。」梅林輕聲說。

伊格西微微皺起鼻子，這不是他過去聽過的那種讚美。喝乾了手中那杯酒，他將杯子稍微往對方推去。梅林抬起了一邊眉毛，伊格西聳了下肩點點頭，再來一杯感覺不錯。

梅林舉起手向酒保示意時伊格西反射的往後縮了一下。梅林慢慢的將手放了下來，仔細的盯著年輕人看。幾秒後伊格西不得不別開視線，他不知如何面對那種凝視，那視線太過強烈。

酒保送上他們第二輪的酒。 伊格西拿起他的那杯，但沒去喝它。

「我四十四歲。我從滿十八歲的那一天就一直在等著我的靈魂伴侶。我母親在三年前因為心臟病過世了，不過我的退休後煩人的爸爸住在印威內斯。我有個當會計的兄弟，他在二十歲時配對。我姐妹是獸醫，在二十四歲時與一位北非的女人配對了。她們現在住在肯亞並一起在動物保護區裡工作。我從事過四份工作。送報童、數學家教、軍人以及我現在在金士曼裁縫店的職位。這些年來我與很多人睡過，不過健康檢查的單子一直都很乾淨。我沒有被逮捕過的記錄，也從未酒駕(D&D)。我能說四種語言，然後是的沒錯我是個IT宅。我最好的朋友是哈利哈特，你現在正努力忍住不去摸的脖子上那枚徽章就是他給你的。」

「你為什麼要告訴我這些？」伊格西問。 

「這樣你就能稍微認識我一些。我在某些事上沒辦法完全對你誠實，伊格西，但只是要是我能說的我會全都對你說。就算只是告訴你我不能告訴你。我絕對的忠誠、有著危險的保護慾，打架時不擇手段。」

「我還是不懂你要說什麼。」伊格西回應。

梅林從口袋中掏出一張小紙片。「我想要你相信這絕對沒有附帶條件。」

「啥？」

梅林寫好後將紙片遞給伊格西。「把這個記下來。這是我住處的地址。它不用鑰匙。今天我回家後會把你的名字與照片輸入進我的系統。那串字母與數字是你的個人密碼。還有我工作與私人的電話號碼，和我的電子信箱。我偏好工作用的那組單號，但如果有真有需要就撥那組私人號碼。只有五個人知道這個號碼，你是其中一個。不管什麼情況我都會接那支電話。確定有必要時才撥那組號碼。我家的門永遠為你而開，你不需要先打電話，我不在乎是什麼時間、什麼情況，你隨時都能來。」梅林喝光他的酒。「我要走了，我很希望我們能再見面，如果你有意願。到時請讓我知道。」梅林傾身湊到伊格西耳邊。「我向你保證，你跟我在一起會很安全。」梅林的唇若有似無地從伊格西的耳朵邊緣擦過。

伊格西閉上眼，當他再次張開眼睛時那男人已經走了。伊格西留在桌邊喝完他的酒，盯著那些號碼，直到他確定它們已全都印在自己的腦海中。然後他點火燒掉那張紙片，絕對不能把它帶回家。

他搭上地鐵，恰好在晚餐時回到家。

「那麼寶貝，會面進行的如何？」蜜雪兒問。

「是啊，他是不是像我說的是個肥佬。」坐在沙發裡的狄恩出聲說道。

「別那麼壞。」蜜雪兒輕聲責備，迪恩無視了她。蜜雪兒推著他坐進一張椅子。「他怎麼樣，人好不好，帥嗎？」她笑著問。

「是啊。」伊格西慢慢揚起一個微笑。他回想著那個男人，那副眼鏡，那道強烈的凝視，那溫柔的笑容。「是啊他是個很有魅力的男人。很有禮貌，人也很好。」

「他做什麼的？」她接著問，為自己的男孩感到興奮。「做些很重要的工作嗎？」

「不是，他幫一家裁縫店處理電腦問題。處理發票、訂單、他們的網頁。有點像是IT宅。」

「喔好吧，不是那麼刺激的工作不過至少聽起來不錯也穩定。」蜜雪兒說。

「真的嗎一個長得好看的書呆子？」沙發那頭傳來迪恩的嗤笑。「他能跟你這種沒用的東西做什麼？」

伊格西張開嘴，但蜜雪兒輕輕的搖搖頭。伊格西拿起蜜雪兒幫他盛好的晚餐躲進房間裡去。他邊吃邊掏出他的手機。他創了一個假名，將梅林的電話與信箱輸入進去。

然後他傳了一封簡短的訊息。

_我很高興自己在會面時沒有直接走人。_

一個小時後他的電話叮了一聲。

_ 我也很高興你沒有。 _

伊格西朝著自己猛笑，絕對沒有跳著摔進床裡。

==

*1：作者寫的是GSCEs但查了一下應該是筆誤。General Certificate of Secondary Education (簡稱GCSE)，為國際認可的學歷證明。於英格蘭，威爾斯以及北愛爾蘭等地區的中學中修習兩年(某些學校三年)課程後取得。

[維基](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%AD%E7%AD%89%E6%95%99%E8%82%B2%E6%99%AE%E9%80%9A%E8%AD%89%E6%9B%B8)   

*2：A Levels: 普通教育高級程度證書（The General Certificate of Education Advanced Level，簡稱GCE A-Level或A-Level）是學生完成12-13年級的兩年制大學預科的學業後取得普通中等教育文憑，在修讀完中等教育普通證書之後參加，供16-19歲的學生修讀，通常為期兩年。完成A-Level學業之後，通常會得到GCE A-Level證書。

[維基](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%99%AE%E9%80%9A%E6%95%99%E8%82%B2%E9%AB%98%E7%BA%A7%E7%A8%8B%E5%BA%A6%E8%AF%81%E4%B9%A6)

==

 

**五個月後**

 

當伊格西站在那棟豪華的大樓前時有些發抖。那並不是一棟特別大的公寓大樓，但他能聞得到金錢的味道。走到電子數字面板前，顫抖的手指輸入了梅林的公寓號碼。等待的時間裡他聽見頭頂傳來細微的聲響，抬頭後看見一台攝影機瞄準著他聚焦。他很好奇它是否能辨認出自己佈滿血污、幾乎睜不開眼睛的臉。但電子音響起唸道

**安文先生輸入您的密碼。**

伊格西小心翼翼地按下他幾個月前背下的那組密碼，聽見門打開的聲響時他的眼淚幾乎落下。穿過建築，進了電梯上到四樓。站在門前時他突然意識到自己沒辦法進到梅林的公寓。只是當他把手放到門把上時，突然間自己打開的門讓他差點摔進房裡。

伊格西又痛又累，徹底茫然無措。他踢掉了自己的鞋子，勉強往沙發走了幾步後失去了意識。

梅林收到保全系統的通知，但並不是警報，於是忽略掉它繼續指引蘭斯洛特與薩格拉墨(Sagramore)進行任務。

那擾人的通知音讓路過的哈利停下查看那則訊息。一等到梅林告結束手邊的工作，哈利朝著他笑。「看來你今晚有人陪了。終於跟你的靈魂伴侶處的好點了嗎？」

梅林飛快的敲擊著鍵盤，調出公寓的監視畫面－並不困難，那棟大樓是金士曼的財產。他看見伊格西搖搖晃晃地穿過建築時有些血滴落在大廳的磁磚上。接著他調出屋內監視器，看見伊格西躺在沙發裡。他專注的看著，確定那孩子還有呼吸。

「我有報告必須交。」梅林說完轉向他其它的螢幕。哈利將他的椅子轉了回來。

「我大部分的時間都待在你這裡，知道你的報告都怎麼寫。我會把你的報告交上去的。回家去。」哈利說。梅林還想抗議，但下一秒哈利把梅林倒出他的椅子。「快去。從現在開始我隨時恭候差遣，如果你遇上什麼需要幫忙的情況的話。」哈利坐進他的椅子開始打起字來。「肖托，不要逼我把你一路踹進列車裡。」

梅林離開了，一個小時之後已蹲在他的沙發前。進門發出的聲響沒能把伊格西吵醒。他撫開伊格西的頭髮，仔細看了看那些瘀傷，試著評估傷害，但他沒辦法好好的檢查。雖然不想這麼做，但他必須叫醒伊格西。

「伊格西。」梅林輕聲叫喚。「嘿，起床了。」回應他的只有一道呻吟，動了一下後就沒其它動作了。

梅林靠上前，一個吻輕輕的落在那帶著裂傷的唇上。梅林知道那有點過於潛越了。這五個月間他們見過幾次面，交換了為數不少的電子郵件與訊息，但他們都想慢慢來。他們倆都很害怕，雖然沒有人會承認。

於是這只是他們這五個月以來的第三次親吻。梅林拉開距離時看見伊格西睜開的雙眼。「我不是迪士尼的公主。」

「噢這我可不知道。」梅林輕輕說道。「大眼睛、柔軟的嘴唇、會唱歌。看起來各項都符合了。」他再次摸了摸伊格西的頭髮。「我該去殺了誰，小子？」

伊格西笑了幾聲，沒有意識到梅林並不是在開玩笑。「是我活該。」

梅林冷下了臉。「迪恩。」他開始站起身。

「什麼？」伊格西說，但梅林已邁開大步往門的方向走去。「不，等等！不是迪恩幹的！」伊格西呻吟著坐起來，媽的他的肋骨超痛。但梅林往牆上敲了幾下，然後伊格西目瞪口呆的看著一塊牆面滑開來，梅林從裡面打開了一個槍械櫃。伊格西看見了至少半打的武器。「媽的。肖托，我跟你保證那不是迪恩也不是他的那幾個同黨幹的。」梅林停下了動作，轉身面向伊格西。伊格西有很多事沒對他說，但從未對他徹底說謊。

梅林小心的把槍放下。「有人傷了你。」

「沒錯，但不是他們。」

「我不喜歡你受傷。」梅林靜靜地說。

伊格西微笑。「這或許是你對我說過的最美妙的一句話了。」

「發生什麼事了，伊格西？」梅林把槍放回去，將牆面關上。

伊格西裝模作樣地環視公寓一圈。「你住的地方真不錯。」

梅林走了回來。「你可以跟我說。」

「不。我不能。」伊格西說。「我要走了。」

「我不會眼睜睜看著你沒處理好傷口就離開的。」梅林說。他動作輕柔地將伊格西拉起，帶著他走進浴室。漂亮，又寬廣的空間。他往浴缸裡放水，然後幫著伊格西脫掉他的夾克與襯衫。他檢查了一下伊格西的肋骨，看見許多嚴重的瘀傷，慶幸的是看來沒裂了或斷了哪根骨頭。他將一條打濕的毛巾抹過伊格西的臉，將血污擦去。從來沒有人如此小心翼翼地觸碰伊格西，這引起他哭泣的衝動。

「你應該要把我們見過面的這件事忘了。」伊格西說。

「不。」

「我不是個好人。」伊格西努力說服他。

梅林關掉浴缸的水龍頭，對水面升起的氣泡顯示出過多的興趣。他站在伊格西面前，視線完全沒向下移動地將他牛仔褲的拉鍊解開，將它們褪下後幫著伊格西踩出他的褲子。他扶著伊格西進到浴缸，一次都沒偷看伊格西。

「配到我做靈魂伴侶對你來說太不公平了。」伊格西再次嚐試。梅林只是坐到浴缸旁的地板上，依舊一語不發。他拿了一塊布擦拭著那些破皮的指節。「我跟我的朋友剛洗劫了一間房子，那人提早回家了，還帶著幾個朋友，逮住正在試著搬起他的音響的我們。」伊格西看向梅林。「這就是你得到的靈魂伴侶，一個賊，一個一無是處的人。」

「你的朋友們怎麼樣了？」梅林問。

伊格西被他的問題搞懵了。「沒事，確定他們都有逃走。」

梅林微笑，親了下伊格西的指節。「這個回答就是為什麼你是我的靈魂伴侶。我去幫你拿件袍子。」

當他到浴室時，伊格西看著他。「今晚我可以留下嗎？」

「你想待多久都可以。」拿著袍子的梅林回答。他將袍子掛到肩上，拿起一條毛巾。「來吧小子，我們來把你弄的舒適點。」

伊格西小心地把自己撐起，而梅林的目光一秒都沒離開他的臉。「真正的紳士是嗎？」

「當情勢所需。」梅林回答。

「如果我說這不是那種情勢呢？」伊格西問。

「當你痊癒後我會要你再問一遍的。我下載了窈窕淑女，我們能叫些外賣。」梅林邊說邊把伊格西包進袍子裡。穿著袍子的他看起來有點愚蠢。

「你為我找來了電影？」伊格西咧開嘴。「噢喔喔喔。」

梅林翻了一個白眼。

「別這樣，你往你的電腦裝進了多少我的最愛？一個？五個？還是把所有我提過的都放進去了？」伊格西開玩笑問道。然後他意識到梅林正在臉紅，雖然只有一點點。「你真的那麼做了，把所有我提過的電影都放進去了。」伊格西跟在梅林屁股後走出浴室。「那音樂呢？你也把所有我提過的都研究過了？」

梅林聳聳肩。「迴響貝斯(Dubstep)大概成為我一輩子的陰影了。」梅林走向廚房並拿出了一些傳單。「挑你喜歡的。」

伊格西看都不看它們一眼。「如果我打開你的碗櫃我會找到焦糖口味的甜頂(Tim Tam)嗎？還有你的床頭櫃，那上面放著我喜歡的書？」他追問著。

梅林掃開那疊紙，發洩他想要用雙手做些什麼的衝動。「對！你說的沒錯，每當你提到哪些你覺得有趣的東西我立刻把它們找來。有些我很討厭，有些我很喜歡，但我把每一件都快速地掃過一遍。我是個對你痴迷的蠢蛋，試遍各種方法好讓一個小我二十六歲的年輕人能忍受跟我待上一小時不走人。我試著確保我的靈魂伴侶可以不只是看見一個老他很多的男人而是能感受到一點他的價值。我想要能與你交談與你交流。我想要你留下。」

「我想與你一起待著不只一個小時。」伊格西說。

「你永遠有理由，作業、工作、朋友、計畫。你與我見面，然後你就離開了。」

伊格西苦笑著。「不想待得太久而讓你感到厭煩。」他吸了口氣。「我讀了那本悲傷的小說－為什麼那種悲傷的小說會是你的最愛？」

「因為它因它的悲傷而美麗，因為她選擇了她無可避免的命運。」梅林看著伊格西。「你讀了 _別讓我走_ 。你讀了我最喜歡的小說。」

「那天我需要待在圖書館裡殺時間。」伊格西想裝作不在乎但失敗了。「所以我們倆都被這一切嚇得半死也算是另一種我們是靈魂伴侶的證據？」

「大概。」梅林說。「我永遠不會對你感到厭煩。」

「真的？」伊格西問。

梅林繞過桌子，捧起伊格西的臉。「是的。」他小心翼翼的吻住伊格西，留意著那腫起的嘴唇。接著他將伊格西拉進一個擁抱裡。

伊格西緊緊的抱著他，直到他的肚子叫了起來。

梅林笑著拉開兩人的距離。「想吃披薩還是中式料理？」

「印度料理好了，喜歡它所有的開胃菜。」伊格西說。

「嗯嗯好選擇。」梅林同意。他打了電話，再幫他們倆拿了幾瓶啤酒。等外賣的時間裡他們打開了電影。

稍晚，梅林準備帶伊格西到客房時他拒絕了。「沒想要做，不過不介意跟你睡一起。」

「那好吧。」梅林同意，兩人一塊走向了主臥。

他們沒睡在對方懷裡，但轉過身面向彼此。

「能談談你的武器庫(arsenal)嗎？」伊格西問。他剛才都沒提到這件事因為坦白說那槍枝們的數量實在有點嚇到他了。

「你說什麼呢伊格西，你知道我才不支持槍手(*1)或任何英格蘭球隊。背叛我深愛的Jags(*2)？想都別想。」

「肖托。」伊格西朝黑暗中說著。「那麼大數量的槍，不可能真的合法的。」

「你可以忘記你看過那個櫃子嗎？」梅林問。

「可以。可以啊如果你能眼睛都不眨一下地告訴我你是個在娘裡娘氣的裁縫舖裡工作的IT宅，那我就能把我看到的東西忘了。」

「我是個在娘裡娘氣的裁縫舖裡工作的IT宅。」梅林說。他沒有眨眼。

「好吧，我猜我的記憶有點兒混亂，畢竟剛被揍了一頓，很容易眼花的。」伊格西答應道。

梅林伸出他的手，伊格西將自己的放了上去。

 

==

 

*1 阿森納(兵工廠)暱稱之一the Gunner，大家應該都知道壯叔是阿森納粉

*2 蘇格蘭的巴特里足球俱樂部，暱稱之一the jags，jags在蘇格蘭口語中指蕁麻或薊花的刺 

==

 

*****************************

 

伊格西獨自一個人醒來。在床邊發現了止痛藥與一杯水。他全身痠痛僵硬的慢慢坐起身。「梅林？」他大聲叫喚，但沒得到回應。他進到淋浴間，在輕柔水柱從三支不同的蓮蓬頭噴灑到身上時發出呻吟。

穿上衣服後他在屋子內四處走動，然後在看見了桌上的器械時停下了腳步。那玩意兒可不是開玩笑的，裝配著他從沒見過的頂級音質處理系統(highest end sound system)。同時那還有一只勞力士與其他一些東西。他拿起了放在上方的紙條。

_ 為了幫你避免遇上其他的事故。就當是為了我伊格西。 _

_ 拜託 _

伊格西不想要收下那些，他想要做個更好的人。但他也了解迪恩，知道昨晚的損失將代表著什麼，知道那對他媽將代表著什麼。他把紙條又讀了一遍，盯著那個拜託。

他會補償梅林的，在把所有東西放進梅林留下的袋子裡時他對自己發誓。

幾個禮拜後，伊格西震驚的瞪著老媽。「你說你要把我趕走是什麼意思？」

蜜雪兒嘆氣。「我沒有說要把你趕走，親愛的。」

「你剛問了我什麼時候要搬出去跟靈魂伴侶一起住，差不多就是在說你希望我離開。」伊格西怒瞪著她。

「你知道都六個月了伊格西，一般的靈魂伴侶都差不多要更進一步了。」蜜雪兒想暗示些什麼但伊格西只是皺起眉頭。

「我們打算慢慢來，多認識對方一點。」

「那很好，聰明的做法。」蜜雪兒同意。「但你們這麼做是不是同時想要避免...」

「避免？」伊格西問。

「不要逼我說出來。」蜜雪兒皺眉。「不要逼我問你關於你性生活的事。」

伊格西打了個哆嗦。「不老媽，沒有想要避開那個，就只是還沒。」

他們聽見主臥傳來迪恩發出的噪音。看來他正從地獄般的宿醉中清醒。

蜜雪兒望著伊格西。「還有其他你應該搬出去的理由。」她小聲地說。

「媽，這也是我為什麼應該留下。」伊格西悄聲回道。

「不。」蜜雪兒的語調堅決。「你以為我不知道你參進了些什麼，他要求你做些什麼事嗎？我不想要你加入軍隊，然後像你父親那樣死去，但我更不想你留在這，一點又一點的被毀壞。」

「像你一樣？」伊格西問，語氣間充滿憤怒。

但她只是看著他。「就像我一樣。」

「媽－」

「我想要你離開，伊格西，我不想看見你沒得到你應得的，我不想你就這樣陷在這。」迪恩走進來時蜜雪兒抬頭。「你需要什麼嗎迪恩？」她語氣平淡。

「來點解醉酒，再來些蛋。」蜜雪兒倒了杯酒給他，開始熱鍋。

「嘿傻蛋西(Muggsy)，這週末有事要你幫忙。」迪恩說。

蜜雪兒深吸了口氣。「他沒空迪恩。他剛告訴我這週末要搬出去，要去跟他靈魂伴侶住。終於決定要住一起了。」

「喔真的嗎，要搬去怪老頭那了？」迪恩問。

蜜雪兒轉向伊格西，眼中滿是懇求。他看了看迪恩，看了看屋子。想了想梅林的地方。

「是啊，對我要搬走了。」

「這樣很棒不是嗎，我們倆可以單獨住一塊了？」蜜雪兒眨眼說道，迪恩拍了一下她的屁股。

「沒錯，只有我們倆的確很好。」迪恩同意。「很高興不用再每天一起床就看到他的醜臉。」迪恩大笑。

伊格西看著朝他輕輕點頭的媽媽。「很高興不當你們電燈泡了。」現在他只需要問問梅林。

他看著那櫥窗與那門。狗屎這地方看起來太高級了。他曾上過金士曼的網頁，那看起來很棒，但它當然會看起來很棒了，梅林絕對會把他的工作做得很完美。但他從沒想過要親眼看見那家店。他深呼吸，拉開了門。噢老天爺啊這地方連聞起來都是錢的味道。有位老人本到處走動著整理布料，在聽見門鈴響起時停下腳步。

伊格西等著嘲諷，等著對方的惡言惡語，但老人只是開口。「有什麼需要嗎，先生？」

「嗯，我想找梅林。」伊格西說。「呃、肖托布萊爾？有點重要的事要說。」

「好的。」男人抬手示意。「他現在應該正在忙，但我會帶話給他的，他或許需要一點時間。您可以在那裡邊等他，我來幫您泡茶。」伊格西看進會客室。想著那裡面有什麼東西沒老過一百歲。

「謝啦，呃...？」

「安德魯，先生。」老人說。

「謝謝你，安德魯。」伊格西再道了一次謝。他謹慎的踏進會客室，輕輕的坐到椅子上。那挺舒適的。幾分鐘後，安德魯帶著一個拖盤出現，向他說明梅林會盡快過來。伊格西拿出他的手機打開遊戲。

「這是哪位？」伊格西抬頭向說話的人看去。一位嚴肅的老頭。

「伊格西。」他回答。

「嗯...」那男人看著他，就像他原本預期的當他走進這樣的店裡時會受到的眼色。「那麼你找梅林有什麼事？」

「那是我的事。」伊格西回道。

「這是我的店。」

「那也還是我的事。」伊格西微笑。

男人開口，毫無疑問的準備說些混帳話，但另一位老傢伙走了進來。伊格西認得那個人，依稀認得。

「我認識你。」伊格西脫口而出。

「是的，你認識我。」那男人微笑。「切斯特。辦公室裡有你的電話。」

「盯著這人離開，哈利，梅林很忙。」切斯特走時看都沒看伊格西一眼。

「渾球。」伊格西低聲罵道。他看向哈利。「你要把我趕走了嗎？」

「不，在讓你見到梅林前不會。他剛親自打了通電話讓我來陪你。」

「身為一個IT宅他可還真忙不是嗎？」伊格西問。

「你想像不到的忙。」他坐到伊格西對面。「我在你出生之前就認識他了。」

伊格西嘆氣。「這是要警告我離我他媽的靈魂伴侶遠點嗎？」

「不，我是要問你想不想知道他的一些糗事。」

伊格西靠向前。「想！！！！」

四十分鐘過後，走進房裡的梅林見到的是愉悅地坐在那的哈利與笑到幾乎摔下椅子的伊格西。

「不。」梅林說。「不，我不允許你們兩個做朋友。」

哈利站起身，「恐怕太遲了。」他向伊格西點點頭。「很享受與你共度的時光，我有間房子離梅林那不遠，隨時歡迎你來。」

「謝謝你哈利，你真是太讚了。」仍舊咯咯笑個不停地伊格西回答。

哈利走到梅林旁，「我喜歡他。別搞砸了。」

哈利離開後梅林看向伊格西。「不管他跟你說了什麼那都是卑鄙下流的謊言(dirty rotten lie)。」

「他說你會這麼說。」伊格西咧嘴大笑。「你有更多像他這樣的朋友嗎？」

梅林嘆氣，「是的，還有那麼幾個。」

「你老闆倒是個蠢貨。」

梅林稍稍僵住。「切斯特跟你說話了？」

「是啊，不過沒怎麼理他，哈利救了我。」

「我會向他強調這裏隨時歡迎我的靈魂伴侶到來。我相信安德魯對你不錯。」

伊格西笑著，「對啊他很酷。他獨自一人搞定店面的事？」

「有兩人在他底下做事，負責實際上裁縫的工作，但沒錯店面是由他照顧，那是他的小小王國。」梅林臉上掛著喜愛。「搬動模特兒對他來說漸漸困難了，但連那個他都不曾開口請求幫忙。」

「我可以幫他，看他什麼時候需要。」伊格西表示。

「你真好心，我一定會問問他的。現在是我的休息時間，想出去走走嗎？」梅林問。

「好啊。有事要跟你說。」伊格西回答。

梅林點點頭，兩人一起出門了。他們進到一家離店面不遠位在轉角的小咖啡館，在店裡伊格西把餐巾紙撕成一塊塊。

「小子，有什麼事就說吧。搞得我好緊張。」梅林說。

「啥？」伊格西的視線抬離自己緊張兮兮的手指。

「辦了退學、加入軍隊、再也不想見我、只剩六個月壽命，直接告訴我吧。」

「喔對。」伊格西深呼吸。「老媽某方面來說把我踢出家裡了，跟迪恩說我要搬來跟你住。」伊格西看著梅林。「她想要我在被他扯進更糟的事之前離開。」

「好女人。」梅林說。「她也會離開嗎？」

「我希望會，但是...」

梅林頷首表示理解。「那你怎麼想？」

「很害怕離開她，但她說的沒錯。我不走的話只會越陷越深。你給我的那些東西我會付錢的。」

「我不介意。」梅林輕鬆回道。

伊格西望著他。「我介意。」

「好吧，我們能想出辦法解決這個。像你說的，安德魯需要一點幫忙，哈利常出遠門，他的住處需要一些照顧，而我工作時間也長，所以我的房子也一樣需要幫忙。」

「我也需要有個地方住，不能讓老媽變成個騙子，她會有麻煩的。」

「伊格西，我不介意你搬進來的。」梅林微笑。「一點都不介意。」

伊格西停下了他的手指。「好。傑莫(Jamel)和萊恩(Ryan)這週末可以來幫我。」

「我們有卡車可以給你用。」梅林想了一下。「我也有幾個朋友能幫忙。」

「不了，我和我朋友們就能搞定，只有一些我的個人物品，沒有什麼傢俱要搬。我禮拜六早上能來跟你拿卡車，我想我們大概會在你那待上三四個小時。」

「很好，我會準備一些空間給你。」

「我不需要佔用太多地方的。」

「伊格西，你可以擁有任何你需要的。」梅林再次保證。

「那好吧，禮拜六見。」

「禮拜六見。」

 

*********************************

 

「你他媽的不可能是要搬來這裡住。」對著大樓目瞪口呆的傑莫開口。「你說他是個IT宅？他怎麼有能力負擔這種地方的？」

「不知道，我沒問，只管動動你的懶屁股，我們快把東西搬上去。」伊格西說，手裡提著三袋用垃圾袋裝著的衣服。他走向面板輸入號碼。電梯載著他們上升的時間裡，傑莫與萊恩張大嘴驚嘆著那位居上流又大方的IT宅，和為什麼他們就沒能擁有一個靈魂伴侶糖爹(sugar daddy)。

他們同時閉上了嘴，在他們看見伊格西推開門時剛好走下樓，正把T恤往身上套的梅林的時候。

「媽的他絕對不是IT的人。」萊恩咬著牙嘶聲說道。

「閉嘴。」伊格西嘶聲回應，滿臉難為情。

梅林假裝沒看見他們的小動作。「我打算要下去幫忙的。」

「我們能搞定。」伊格西說。

「不啦我們不能，你的東西重死了，然後他的身材絕對能幫上忙。他可以先幫我們叫個披薩再下來幫忙。」傑莫咧開嘴。「除非你擔心你敲鍵盤的手指會變得粗糙了。」

梅林伸出他的雙手，有幾根手指有些扭曲，上頭佈滿為數不少的傷疤。「已經挺粗糙的了，不介意讓它們更粗糙一點。」

萊恩吹了聲口哨，伊格西把他推出門外。

在把伊格西的家當卸下車的期間充滿了咒罵與垃圾話。一開始伊格西打算把東西搬去客房，但很快的發現自己被安排到了主臥。傑莫用手肘頂了頂他，做了好幾個下流的手勢。「我的好男孩終於要脫離童貞啦。」

伊格西將他推著轉過身後使出一記標準的頭部固定(head lock)，兩人一起摔進沙發裡。梅林走了進來，手裡拿著大家的啤酒。

「披薩呢？」萊恩問。

「我有註記配送時間，差不多要到了。」梅林說。

十分鐘後門被敲響了。忙著在FIFA上擊敗對方的傑莫與萊恩沒注意到梅林移向後腰的手。但伊格西注意到了。

他看著那隻手在哈利帶著披薩走進門時放下了。

「我來幫忙搬家，在樓下剛好遇見了這個。」

「來的時間多完美啊，我們剛好忙完。」梅林乾巴巴的回答。

「就是說啊。」

「所以說這來的又是哪位有錢人啊？」萊恩轉頭過來問。

「這是哈利，我朋友。」他朝地上兩人揮了下手說著。

「嘿哈利。」兩人打了招呼後回頭繼續打遊戲。

梅林將披薩放到桌上時試著回想他的公寓上一次這麼熱鬧是什麼時候，但沒得到答案。他喜歡這樣。他抓起一片披薩並拿了瓶啤酒，看著哈利與伊格西爭論著要幫哪隊加油。最後他拿起了遊戲搖桿加入戰局，慘電了傑莫一把。

幾個小時後，伊格西把他的夥伴們都踢出公寓，他們受夠了看著梅林與哈利在最後一戰(Halo)的多人地圖中把其他人殺的片甲不留。

「你會回來我們身邊的對吧？你不會在住到這麼高級的地方後就把我們都忘了對吧？」萊恩打趣問道，但他們三人同時轉頭看向梅林。

「我可找不到伊格西為什麼不能邀請他的朋友到自己家的理由。」梅林說。「這個白癡無時無刻的出現，我能想像你們也差不多。」哈利裝出受傷的表情，揮揮手悠晃著離開了。

十分鐘後屋子裡只剩伊格西與梅林兩人。「我要去洗個澡。」伊格西說。

「我把這裡收拾一下。」梅林回答。

「嗯。」伊格西幾乎是用跑的進到浴室。他對接下來該怎麼做毫無頭緒。他曾經希望找到靈魂伴侶後能改變自己的生活。但現在這部分已經發生了，他必須搞懂下一步該做的是什麼。他知道自己在蓮蓬頭下待的有點過久了，但他害怕走出浴室。他一直洗到水都開始變涼了才肯離開。

他走向臥房，看見只穿著一條褲子坐在床上的梅林。他深吸口氣，讓圍在腰間的毛巾落到地板上。等著什麼事發生，任何事。接下來發生的事完全在他預期之外，梅林走近他，雙膝跪地，吻在伊格西臀上的靈魂伴侶標記上。接著他站起身，親了伊格西一下。

「要睡了嗎？」梅林問著，好像他沒剛把伊格西的腦袋攪成一片糨糊。

「是的？」伊格西回答。

梅林躺進棉被裡，伊格西跟著躺了進去。「所以我們有要做點什麼嗎？」伊格西問。

「你想嗎？」梅林將伊格西拉進他的臂彎裡。

「想。」

「今晚？」

「不。」伊格西承認。「我、呃...從來沒有...我是說我有做過一些，你知道，很多，不過。」

梅林親了親他的頭頂。「我知道。慢慢來，不急。」

「你可以不要一直表現的那麼混帳的帥嗎，真的有點煩。」伊格西說。

「我明早會把土司燒焦，然後確保以後每天起床嘴巴都超臭。」梅林說道。

「很好。」伊格西舒服的縮進梅林的手臂裡。

 

 

他們在一個禮拜之內調整好了共同作息。或是說盡量維持了共同作息。關於奇怪的工作時間梅林沒有開玩笑。理論上他是朝九晚五的工作，但經常在早上七點就出門了，然後在下午三點到九點之間的任何時後回家。而且到底有哪個IT宅會在半夜兩點的接到緊急情況－梅林從來沒有對此做出過說明。

伊格西出門上課，與傑莫和萊恩找樂子，最後到店裡幫安德魯的忙，尤其在有新的布料進貨或是有東西需要搬的時候。就像哈利一樣，他也有一些關梅林的故事，只是很少是那些糗事。

伊格西幫忙更換櫥窗裡的展示商品的時候安德魯正說到哈利與梅林25歲時的事。

「但你不可能知道那些的啊。那時候他們都還在軍隊、MI-6或其他的什麼機構裡，不是現在的銷售業務與IT，你會知道的只有他們不再做秘密行動的後面這些年的事。」伊格西調整著模特兒身上的領帶。

「那是當然的安文先生，但他們也會向我說故事。」

「你說的是親身經歷的事。」伊格西望著男人說道。「你說的像是你人就在現場。」

「我確定您誤會了，一定是在幫我忙時分心了。」安德魯看著伊格西的眼睛說到。

「當然，我會把這加進我裝作沒看到或裝作不知道的事件清單裡。」伊格西說。

「非常好，先生。您想學那邊那個領結的繫法嗎？」安德魯問。

「為什麼不？」伊格西同意。

於是當哈利傷痕累累的帶著一條骨折的手臂出現在門口的階梯上，說自己在米蘭遇到搶劫時伊格西只是笑著將毯子遞給他，說那真是太遺憾了。與迪恩同住時他學到別問問題，你或許不會喜歡自己聽到的答案的。

伊格西喜歡現在的生活，在必要之前他不想破壞現狀。

 

傑莫與萊恩經常在禮拜六晚上造訪，他們甚至開始與哈利以及另一位老傢伙詹姆士打牌，又一個湊巧認識他老爸的人。

「所以你們神奇的突然有一天決定一起到一家裁縫店工作？」伊格西趁傑莫與萊恩到陽台去抽菸時盯著那個年紀更大的男人問。

「生命裡充滿奇怪與超乎人想像的事不是嗎？」詹姆士說。「最好別對生命裡那些稀奇古怪的事太過追根究柢。」

「嗯－哼。」伊格西翻了翻白眼。「你們能不能都把這些鳥事藏的好點，那會讓我裝作沒看見容易得多。」哈利與詹姆士看向梅林。

「你們本來覺得我的靈魂伴侶會是個蠢蛋嗎？」

「有點。」

「老實說，我是。」

「真是多謝你們啊。」梅林回答。「我們本身都不是裁縫，但我們的確都幫金士曼裁縫們工作。」

「我要去抽根菸。」伊格西說著晃出房間。

「他太聰明了。」哈利說。

「是啊。」

「把他弄進來。」詹姆士建議道。

「去你的，我等他等了這麼久，我不會讓他威脅到自己的性命。」梅林怒吼。

「有很多不是第一線或必須淌渾水的工作。」哈利委婉地說。

「他甚至都還沒畢業，他說不定想上大學。」

哈利不以為然地哼了一聲。

「好吧，他不想上大學。哈利我不能告訴他真相，切斯特會砍了我的頭的。」

「所以你就繼續對你愛的男人說謊。」

「我沒說我愛他。」梅林反駁。

哈利與詹姆士一同翻了個大白眼，然後兩人四只眼看著他。

「好吧我或許是愛伊格西但－」梅林聽見陽台門發出的咔嗒聲，意識到他的朋友們剛給他下了個陷阱。「我恨你們兩個。」

「是的，所有人現在都滾出我的公寓。」伊格西說。傑莫與萊恩認得這個語氣，不到五分鐘就收拾好開溜了，哈利與詹姆士跟在他們後頭離開。

梅林與伊格西站在客廳的兩頭瞪著彼此。

「你是我的靈魂伴侶。」伊格西說。「一個帶著跟我屁股上這個醜不拉嘰相同記號的傢伙說了那些話因此我認為這差不多是你愛我的意思。」

「我不覺得它醜。」梅林說。

「它是個該死的準星。」伊格西說。「它天殺的是個疤痕。」

「我不覺得它醜。」梅林重複道。「而且我愛你不是只是因為宇宙似乎決定想決定我們倆是命中註定。」

「喔是嗎？」伊格西雙手叉在胸前。「那你為什麼愛我？」

「因為你聰明美麗又機靈，你就像纏繞在我皮膚上的刀片鐵絲網(razor wire)，而我享受品嘗著那帶來的痛楚。因為你一天之內至少會煩到我六次但我只要幾個小時見不到你就更覺得心煩。因為你是你。」梅林聳肩。「我不在乎那是個準星因為我們在辦公室見面的那天你就是射穿我生命的那一顆子彈而我很高興因其留下疤痕。」

「嗯，媽的，在你說了這些之後我接下來不管說什麼都只會像是一坨屎。」伊格西說。

「如果你不想，你什麼都可以不用說。」梅林說道。

「你老是沒把花生醬的蓋子蓋回去。」

「嗯。」

「你喝的茶的味道很怪，你的電影蒐藏太系統性了，你打呼，你起床時的口臭真的很可怕，你每一天都對我說謊。」伊格西注視著梅林。「然後我也愛你。」

他們依舊分別待在咖啡桌與沙發兩頭。「所以我們現在要怎樣？」最後伊格西開口問。

「我真的不知道。」梅林承認。

「隨便搞點什麼？(Fool around)」終於，伊格西建議道。

「好。」梅林咧嘴大笑，邁開大步跟著飛奔出房間的伊格西走去。

*******************************

 

梅林在奇怪的感覺中醒來。一個落在肌膚上的觸碰。他張開眼卻沒看見伊格西。但他再一次感覺到了把他喚醒的那東西。一根手指，毯子裡的伊格西描繪著他臀部上的靈魂記號。手指一遍又一遍的畫過皮膚上的凸起。繞著圓與交叉的十字，輕柔又永無止境。他能感覺到伊格西的呼吸落在他的皮膚上。

「伊格西？」梅林詢問地開口，但對方沒有回應，手指的動作持續著，只是下壓的力道稍微加大，現在梅林完全清醒了。梅林伸手滑入毯子底下，梳過伊格西的頭髮。

伊格西說了些什麼但梅林聽不清。「挪一下，小子。」梅林說。伊格西扭動著鑽出，把頭枕在梅林的胸膛上，位置夠低讓他的手指能輕易地繼續描繪那記號。

「我問你比較喜歡哪一個？」

「比較喜歡什麼？」

「你的朋友叫你梅林，我叫過你那個和肖托－你比較喜歡哪一個？這似乎是我應該要知道的事，但我不知道。」

「梅林是我的工作代號，後來大家都這麼叫我是因為我大部分的朋友都是工作上的朋友。」梅林說

「IT魔法師？」伊格西稍微笑了出來。

「難道你不覺得電腦某方面來說是種魔法嗎？」梅林問。

「當然了，為什麼不是。」伊格西同意。「你還沒回答我的問題。」

「兩種我都可以。我的家人都叫我肖托。」最後梅林這麼回答了。

「那我是你的家人嗎？」

梅林花了更久的時間來回答這個問題。「是的，如果你想。」

「我想。」伊格西試著發出不滿的低吼但他的河口口音(Estuary)讓那聽起來有點滑稽。最後他的手指停下，按壓在準星的正中間。接著他將手掌覆蓋住梅林的整個記號。「你知道，或許那看起來沒那麼醜。」伊格西親了親梅林的胸膛，接著他的舌頭舔過其中一個乳頭。「一點都不醜。」他的手從記號上移開，慢慢地抓住梅林的老二。他沒有動，就只是待在那，握著。

「你在那是想做點什麼了嗎伊格西？」梅林問，語調比平常來得更加低沉。

「更希望是你要做點什麼。」伊格西說。他抬起頭朝梅林眨了下眼。

「你確定嗎？」梅林問。

「是的。」伊格西的笑容裡閃著光芒。「不是說昨晚的那兩根手指不夠美妙，但我想要全部。」 

「我馬上回來。」他去了浴室，幾分鐘後帶著保險套與毛巾回來。

「我們需要那個嗎？我很乾淨。」伊格西說。

「我也是，但這是你的第一次，為了舒適著想，你不會想要直接來的。」梅林說。他將手中的東西都放到桌上後爬上床吻住了伊格西。伊格西咯咯笑著發現梅林剛才也順便刷了牙。

他們開始得很緩慢，接吻，撫摸，但伊格西漸漸不耐煩了起來，他急切著要求更多。他拿起潤滑劑照顧起伊格西下身，在每個動作中加入親吻。他舔著伊格西的性器讓他發出呻吟。他用包裹住年輕人的嘴轉移伊格西的注意力，把舔濕的手指慢慢按入對方體內。昨晚讓這一切變得比較容易了，很快的梅林已讓兩根手指扭動進出。

伊格西拍了拍梅林的頭。「真希望你有頭髮可以讓我扯。」

梅林頓住了。「真的嗎？」

「不，當然不是真的你這性感怪獸，你現在的樣子很好，我這樣說只是比較容易抓住你的注意，免得你就這樣一直吸個不停然後我突然就射了而我還不想，我想等到－。」

梅林點點頭表示理解。「三根？」

「好。」

「吸氣，伊格西。」梅林說著，將三根舔濕的手指送進伊格西體內。伊格西從沒有過那麼粗的東西在他體內，這讓他花了點時間去適應，但梅林很有耐心。很快的伊格西在梅林的手指上搖晃著他的臀部，在每一次手指們刷過他的前列腺時覺得自己幾乎要死去。

「可以了。」伊格西說。

「我已經在你裡面了。」梅林逗著他，親了親伊格西的鼻間。

「噢閉嘴然後幹我，肖托。」

「遵照您的吩咐。」梅林說。「你想怎麼來？」他在戴上保險套，抹上更多潤滑劑時問著。

「就現在這樣？想看得到你。」

「嗯－，我確實想要看著你。」梅林說。他來到伊格西兩腿之間，對準洞口後推進了一點。

「操。」伊格西說。「好的我知道套子的用處了。」他吸了口氣後慢慢的吐出。他點點頭，梅林往前推送直到完全埋入了伊格西。

很快的他開始慢慢地抽送，保持著一個讓他能將自己一點一點操進伊格西的幅度。沒過多久，伊格西發出一連串的咒罵，在梅林摸上他的老二、幾個猛力的撸動後伊格西到達頂點。很快的梅林也跟隨著到了。

找回了呼吸之後，梅林小心地退出並扔掉保險套，拿起毛巾幫伊格西稍做清理。 

「好吧，要是我早知道會是這樣，我第一天在那愚蠢的辦公室裡就會跟你做了。他們沒放沙發真是絕妙的主意。」伊格西說。

梅林大笑。「來吧我們洗個澡，你的身體會感謝我的。」

「我們能光著身體一整天嗎？」伊格西問。

「我會打個電話到辦公室，我想他們沒有我也能行的。」梅林說。

「你確定？」自伊格西認識他的這些日子以來梅林從沒真正有哪一天完全沒上工過，就算只有一兩個小時，他也會到那間伊格西無權進入的辦公室裡去。那裡有著令人印象深刻的保全系統，甚至比這間大樓還誇張。

「是的，哈利欠我一個人情，或是三十個，切斯特不高興的話他會找事讓他分心的。」

這讓伊格西想起一些事。「安德魯有一次稱他叫亞瑟。他跟我說他是想到別人，但我知道他不是。」

「很多人會在一生中擁有好幾個名字。」梅林對此這麼回答。

「亞瑟，梅林的老闆。」伊格西說。

梅林只是看著他。

「又是一件要我假裝不知道的事嗎肖托？」伊格西問，他悶悶不樂地瞪著水面。他恨搞砸這個時刻的自己。

梅林捧起伊格西的一隻手，親吻著他的指節。「現在最重要的，是今天我是你的，完完全全、徹底的屬於你。」

「當然。當然我能做好這個。」伊格西同意。他們倆一同沈入了水中。並在接下來的一整天裡，梅林的確以他從未有過的方式徹底的屬於伊格西。

 

***************************************

 

伊格西完成了學業，梅林帶他去見自己的家人。

梅林連續工作了三十六個小時，回到家後從夢中驚醒尖叫著醒來，在他哭泣時伊格西抱著他...

伊格西探訪了他的媽媽，她臉上的妝沒能完全遮住那些瘀傷，梅林放了電影，用垃圾食物餵飽他。

梅林向伊格西展示了如何使用槍，伊格西沒有問他為什麼那麼熟練。

傑莫與萊恩警告伊格西迪恩變得越來越古怪，還問起了伊格西，伊格西更經常到他家附近晃蕩好注意老媽的情況，而梅林默默的讓人跟蹤他。

梅林與哈利一同出差，回來時行李箱裡全是血，伊格西處理掉了那些衣服。

伊格西與梅林做愛，然後意識到他們相識已滿一年。

梅林每天都對他說我愛你，伊格西知道這從來都不是謊言，雖然謊言充斥在其它的話語裡。

 

伊格西幫忙安德魯製作季度庫存報表，很晚了，但梅林還在他從沒看過、從沒被邀請進入過的辦公室裡的某處工作。

「安德魯？」

「是的安文先生？」安德魯邊問邊往他古老的分類帳裡添筆記。

「如果我問你一個問題，就一個，只有這麼一個問題的話你會回答我嗎？」伊格西把他們登記好的布捲移到一旁。

安德魯放下筆，看向伊格西。「就一個，伊格西。」

「他將會永遠對我說謊嗎？」

「是的。雖然那不盡然是他的選擇。」安德魯看著伊格西，重新拿起了筆。「接下來是千鳥格。」

「好的，先生。」伊格西答應。沉甸甸的重量壓在心底。

他們按照著布料持續工作，冗長無聊但進行得挺順利。當安德魯正準備開口建議休息時傑莫闖了進來，雙手與臉上都帶著血。

「媽的，伊格西，還好你不是在公寓。那該死的男人。」伊格西抓住傑莫讓他坐到沙發上。

「發生什麼事了？萊恩呢？」

傑莫還沒喘過氣來。「跟你媽待在一起。有哪裡出錯了，迪恩整個發瘋於是交易失敗，一堆人被警察端了。迪恩氣瘋了大砸特砸，你媽想阻止他但他反手就把她打到地上去了，還拿了刀。我們因為那些噪音趕過去了，答應你幫忙注意的。普多(Poodle)也在，我跟他打成一團時萊恩帶著你媽跑了，但迪恩也追著她去了。該死，我們該走了。」

伊格西看向安德魯。「我打給梅林，他沒接，我相信他正在處理一件棘手的線上作業。我會繼續試的。」安德魯向他承諾。

「別再繼續那些他媽的謊了。我現在就需要他。」伊格西說。

「我會繼續試。」安德魯說。「或是我們也可以報警。」

「在我們那你是不能報警的。」伊格西說。「為了你的小命最好別。我要去救我媽了。告訴梅林如果他能丟下他的網頁來幫我拯救一條或兩條性命的話我會很感激他的。」伊格西開始向外走，然後突然想起了某件事。想起了某個人。「或是我有更好的辦法。」伊格西將那面徽章扔到安德魯面前的桌上。「我每天都假裝自己不記得哈利，假裝不記得有拿到這個。打這支號碼，如果連你也需要說出牛津鞋不是雕花鞋。或許那能幫我點忙。我們走傑莫。」伊格西向門口跑去，傑莫跟在他身後，誰也沒注意到安德魯伸往電話時顫抖的手指。

伊格西與傑莫小心翼翼地接近那排公寓，伊格西能看到他以往住所的窗戶破裂。他們走上階梯，一開始沒聽見任何聲音，但緊接著他們聽見砰的落地聲以及大吼聲。蜜雪兒在尖叫。

伊格西衝進房裡，看見蜷縮在地的萊恩，蜜雪兒正盡力保護著他。普多試圖將她拉開，迪恩拿著球棒。伊格西未作思考，直接攔腰撞倒了迪恩。傑莫跳入戰局，努力讓普多的手離開蜜雪兒的頭髮。伊格西使出渾身力氣出了幾拳，但迪恩比他更強壯與強悍。他一下就擺脫起身並把伊格西抓著往牆撞去，試著打斷他的肋骨。

迪恩咒罵著，張口後沒有停止過，伊格西幾乎沒能聽見他在說什麼，只是試著讓攻擊造成的傷害減到最小。他能聽見他的媽媽與傑莫對普多幾乎毫無效果的反抗，而萊恩至少還有在呼吸。一道重擊落在他的臉上造成一陣暈眩。他看著迪恩抓起一把菜刀，然後試著回想梅林的模樣。至少在死之前想點美妙的事物。

「操他媽的從他身邊滾開。」梅林咆哮著。他的身後是哈利與詹姆士。

怎麼有人可以在外表如此奢華優雅(posh)的同時看起來那麼嚇人。詹姆士站在門邊，在哈利與梅林走進公寓後堵住去路。

「是嗎，我為什麼要聽你的？你們看起來做不了什麼。」迪恩一臉譏諷地看著梅林。「你們這些有錢人家哪懂得怎麼揍人？」

「實際上懂得還真不少。」哈利說。「但這裡不會有戰鬥的場面發生。」哈利說著把他的圖章戒指往普多按下。伊格西趁著迪恩的注意力被移開時將他推開，那已足夠讓梅林抓住他並折斷拿著菜刀的那隻手。梅林殘暴又有條理的一點一點撕開那男人。

「梅林夠了。」哈利開口。梅林無視了他。「梅林，肖托！牛津鞋不是雕花鞋！」哈利大聲叫喊著，梅林終於停下了，把迪恩扔到地上。「我們只在拯救生命時奪走另一個。」

「殺了他能救下許多人。」梅林回答。

「大概吧，或許以後非得如此，但在今晚殺了他只會給伊格西帶來太多不良的影響。」哈利說道，而這足以讓梅林漸漸冷靜下來。「我們會在給他們倆一人一發失憶針後連著大量的證據轉一起交給當局。我們也會看好傑莫與萊恩的，你就去照顧伊格西與他的母親吧。」

梅林點點頭，終於走到伊格西身旁。他輕輕的摸上伊格西的臉，上頭有著比他第一次出現在梅林門前時更多的傷痕。

伊格西嗆咳著吐出一點血。「IT宅。」他成功發出聲音。

「這個嘛，那些病毒可以搞出一些不得了的戰場。」梅林說。

伊格西笑了兩聲但那讓他的肋骨痛到不行。「去幫我媽好嗎。」

梅林點頭後走向蜜雪兒幫著她站起身，然而意識到直接抱起她更為容易。他朝哈利點了下頭，帶著他負責的兩人離開了這小小的公寓。

兩個小時後蜜雪兒在客房裡睡著了，梅林與伊格西坐在廚房餐桌旁，伊格西已被包紮好且吞下了好些顆止痛藥。

「以為你在忙工作的事。」終於，伊格西說道。

「我是。」

「有多少人因為你來救我而死了？」

「我的下屬們的能力都很好，而且情況並沒有像切斯特說的那樣嚴重。」梅林說。「我方沒有折損任何人。」

「但他們有可能會死。因為我。」

梅林看著他。「我想要你明白這個伊格西，為了保護你的安全，你不知道我願意怎麼做嗎？我會摧毀整個王國，讓上千人死去只為了救你。」

「這數學太糟了。上千人只為了一個我。」伊格西說。

「一千個，十個，五十個，你不在了的話拯救世界一點意義都沒有。」

「所以這就是你在做的事，拯救世界。」伊格西回道。他看向梅林。「我想今晚之後很難回頭繼續保持著假裝什麼都不知道了。我也不知道如果你要我繼續假裝的話我還能不能笑著對你說好。我不知道我們還能不能繼續走下去，不管你在我心中佔去多少部分，如果我們還要回頭繼續做我們原本在做的事。」

「那不是我能做的決定。」

「不，你今晚帶著援軍來找我。你來找我不管你本來是在忙著什麼，所以是的，我想今晚是你自己做決定。」

梅林看著伊格西，然後看向他的手指。他看見伊格西在桌上描繪著他們倆的靈魂記號。他想知道伊格西是否有意識到自己正在那麼做。

「我是個IT宅，我也的確負責設計這家店的網頁。」梅林說。「不過我的能力遠超過於這些。」

「超出多少？」伊格西問。

「我是從MI-6裡被招募來的，在我二十三歲的時候。就是那時候我加入了金士曼。」梅林望著伊格西。「在金士曼裡我湊巧得到了如果我繼續待在MI-6裡將會坐上的位置。在金士曼裡我們使用亞瑟王故事裡的名字，他們用的是英文字母。就跟電影演的一樣。」

梅林等著伊格西聽懂他給的暗示。他預期對方用不了太多時間，而他是對的。

「Q。你本來會成為MI-6的Q。」

「是的。而在金士曼裡我是梅林，他們的軍需官。」

「哈利和詹姆士呢？」

「加拉哈德與蘭斯洛特。」

「我爸呢？」伊格西問。

「他當初也是爭取蘭斯洛特的位置，而他為了拯救我們的性命犧牲了自己的。」梅林解釋。「我們秘密謹慎地運作，我們保護世界。」

伊格西點點頭。「好吧懂了。」

梅林眨了眨眼並且等著，但伊格西沒繼續說話。「伊格西你不能把這些告訴你的母親與你的朋友們。」

「我又不是愛打小報告的人。」伊格西輕鬆回道。

「除了這段對話，我不能更確切地談論我的工作。不能危及到我的特工們的安全。」

「當然你不能啦，完全合理。」伊格西咧嘴笑著，他真愛梅林被搞糊塗的樣子。

「你還有其他問題要問嗎？」梅林問。

「我們現在能抱抱了嗎肖托？」

「嗯－，可以。」梅林同意道。

「你就是老大。(You’re the guv)」伊格西走向他們倆的臥室。

梅林完全不懂現在這是什麼情形。

 

 

當他發現伊格西在接下來的兩個禮拜裡每天都跟安德魯待在一塊時他有了個不錯的主意。

當他在公園裡看見哈利與伊格西一邊吵架一邊慢跑著經過他面前時他有了個很好的主意。

而當他在工作時收到從他私人辦公室發來的入侵警報，回到家看見伊格西舒服的窩在他桌邊玩著本應是上了周全保護的電腦時，他有了個妙不可言的主意。

「肖托。」伊格西開口。

「伊格西。」梅林回應。

「你要知道，我覺得軍隊或許不怎麼適合我，老媽說的對，我只會上去當砲灰。」伊格西把腳放上了桌子。

「我猜也是，所以你對未來打算已經有點頭緒了是嗎？」梅林語調乾啞。

「那個嘛，你看我那位有著瘋狂工作時數的靈魂伴侶一定是有人在他底下幫忙，但我想他可以得到更多協助，尤其已經有一個在金士曼裁縫鋪的店面做得很不錯、自己還擁有兩個最致命的探員的傢伙擺在面前了。」伊格西一臉太超過的得意洋洋。「我的意思是你願意收下一個有能力突破軍需官等級的安全防護的人到底下工作嗎？」

梅林看著伊格西，他的美麗男孩，他的聰明小子，他的靈魂伴侶。每一天每一天都能發現更多一點伊格西對他來說是多麽完美的證明。

最後他裝作沈痛地搖了搖他的頭。「我承認，我不允許一個已得到這麼敏感資訊的人自由離開。我想必須將你關入一級禁閉好一陣子。」

「是嗎？」伊格西問。「要關多久？」

「能關多久就關多久。」梅林回答。

「看起來是個不錯的開始。」伊格西咧嘴露出大大的笑容。梅林快速地走向伊格西，一把將他抓起扔上肩膀，打算抹去伊格西臉上的笑容。到最後只是讓它變得更大了。

 

 

隔天，伊格西站在梅林的辦公室裡，穿過窗戶看著停滿運輸工具的停機坪，看著滿滿的電腦與監視螢幕，因為子彈列車而還有點暈沉沉的。

「歡迎來到金士曼。」梅林說。

「操我(Fuck me)。」這是伊格西唯一說得出的一句話。

「我的行程表裡那個已經安排在午休時間了。」梅林回答著坐進電腦前的位子裡。

「讚。」伊格西說著為自己拉來一把椅子。

 

 


End file.
